


Obnoxious and Adorable

by someb0ys



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Illnesses, Love, M/M, Protective Clint, Sick Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 19:45:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/982884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someb0ys/pseuds/someb0ys





	Obnoxious and Adorable

Clint grabbed Tony and pulled him into his arms, heading towards the elevator. “You are so obnoxious and adorable when you're sick.” He groaned carrying Tony out of the lab for the third time today.

“Um not sick.” Tony murmured, leaning into Clint's comforting chest. Clint was warm and protective while Tony was dealing with the stomach flu. He was cold with chattering teeth but his temperature was one hundred and four. 

“Then you're nuts on top of being sick, Baby.” Clint chuckled. He nudged Tony to press the elevator button. But Tony swung his hand without looking and hit the wrong floor. Clint sighed. “Want to sleep on the couch then, watch some tv with me?” Clint asked kissing Tony's forehead. “You're getting an Ice pack, Baby. You're way too hot.”

Tony stared up at him. “I'm cold. I'm getting a wool blanket and a heating pad and hot coffee.” He stated closing his eyes as he noticed his vision has gone a bit sideways.

Clint licked Tony's salty forehead and blew on it making the billionaire shiver. “Stop!” Tony yelled wiping away Clint's saliva. “You're giving me a brain freeze.”

“I'm sorry,” Clint walked through the team's empty living room to the large couch. “Lay down down I'll be right back.” Tony laid down reaching for the thick blanket on the side. “No, you're too warm. I'm going to get you a sheet.” Clint pulled the blanket away feeling like a bad guy. “I love you.” He promised.

Tony nodded after rolling over and pulled his legs into his chest. 

Clint rolled his eyes kissing the back of Tony's neck before heading in the kitchen for medicine. He returned into the living room to find Tony on his phone. “What are you doing?” Clint asked. He sat down next to Tony's head. He scooted up to lay his head in Clint's lap. Clint threw a thin bed sheet over him.

“Texting Bruce.” Tony murmured. “I love you too. Sorry for the delay.” Clint smiled and picked up the phone reading the unintelligible texts but didn't mention the bad spelling to him. Instead he chuckled to himself running his fingers through Tony's hair. “Thank you for taking care of me.” Tony added.

“You're welcome. Now sit up and take your medicine Baby.” Clint said handing Tony a small cup of disgusting blue medicine. Tony sat up leaning against his boyfriend's shoulder as he downed it and reached for his water. He laid back down grabbing the remote. “Watch anything you like Tony. I'm going to wet your hair to cool you off, okay?” 

Tony shook his head. “Don't.”

Clint rubbed Tony's achy shoulder. “I have to otherwise I'm taking you to the hospital.” 

“Do it.” Tony grumbled after a few minutes. Tony closed his eyes still feeling like his vision was shifting. He felt like he was going to throw up but didn't mention it to Clint. Clint grabbed a warm wash cloth and rubbed it through Tony's hair. Tony started shaking pulling the sheet up to his chin. 

“A few more days and you'll be tip top again Tony. Don't worry.” Clint promised, bending down to kiss his wet hair.


End file.
